Things That Go Boom in the Night
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Jhonen gets struck by lightning, and all his characters come out of his head...Bad summary...I know...Major crossover of Jhonen characters XD
1. Boom!

AN: i have never written anything of this proportion before, so bear with me. I don't even know what Jhoen is like in real life, I doubt anyone on this site does. so i have to resort to imagination. Anyways...Here is your story.

Jhonen pushed his chair back from his study desk. The jolt on the desk made his pen fall to the ground. He didn't bother to even pick it up. "I'm in the mood for spagettios!" He chimed. "Oh! The noodle goodness!" He entered the kitchen, only to find a note on the fridge.

Go to store…buy more spagettios.

He pouted silently... "Awwww…I wanted them now." He threw on his coat, because the rain was pouring hard outside, grabbing the keys to his car. Slowly his hand moved to turn the ignition. The car buzzed, like it was trying to start. Nothing happened. Frustrated he tried again. Still nothing.

"I guess I'll have to walk in the rain." He muttered. He pulled his hood over his head. It was only three blocks.

It was about one block down that his glasses started to smear. He took them off wiping them. It didn't help. BOOM! Thunder and lighting. Jhonen honestly didn't care. It's not like he was going to be affected by it.

Only, he was so wrong. He took one more step, and he felt it. You know how people say you can feel that you're going to be stuck by lighting? It was kind of like that. A jolt entered his body. It hurt a lot.

He fell to the ground, his breath taken away by the jolt. Soon he regained it. "Weird. I thought I was a goner." He was kind of in shock. "Did I just get struck by lighting?"

He shrugged. "Ah well, onto the spagettios!" Little did he know it was more than just being struck. He was about to meet some beings that would alter his life slightly. Possibly this could be the best day of his life, or the worst…

Jhonen arrived back home locking his house door behind him. "Got to beware of the fan girls." He muttered. He placed his spagettios on the stove. "What a night…"

"I'll say." Said a voice from behind him. It was a Man's voice.

Jhonen whirled around to face a man in her early twenties staring at him. "Who would you be?" The man was scrawny, and had unkempt black hair. It was styled like Jhonen's, shaved at the bottom. His eyes had dark circles underneath, like he hadn't slept in a long time. Jhonen gasped. "Oh shit! Who let you in? Damn! A fan? What do you want an autograph?" He frowned. The guy had made it this far. Dressing up like Johnny, busting into his house, and scaring the shit out of him in his kitchen. Talk about stalker…

The man looked confused. "Fan? Who me? I'm not a fan to anything, especially people."

Jhonen's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you dressed like Johnny?"

The man was even more confused. "Err…yes my name is Johnny. I came in here to hide from that evil metal robot thingy outside." He shuddered. "It's after my taco."

Jhonen just noticed that the man had a Taco. "Ummm…metal robot?" Before he could say anything else just that came flying into the room. "I want them tacos!"

Jhonen looked really confused now, for there sitting on top of the intruder's body was a little metal robot. He looked up at Jhonen. "HIIII!!!!!"

Jhonen finally pieced it together. A mischievous grin came across his face. His characters. These where his characters. They had come to life somehow!

The man now clarified as the really Johnny struggled to get up. "Get the fuck off of me!!!"

Gir grinned. "Okie dokie!" He grabbed Johnny's taco shoving it in his mouth.

Johnny's eye twitched. "Fuck you! Give it back!"

Gir giggled and ran in circles around the homicidal maniac screaming some unidentified words.

Johnny sat up looking quite annoyed. He obviously looked through his boot for a knife, and after finding it he threw it at Gir. It bounced off his metal body. "AAARRGGH! Why won't you die?"

Jhonen was kind of in awe. This was something he had often wished to happen, as any creator wishes. He wanted to meet his characters. Well here they where. "Are there any more of you guys?" Jhonen asked Johnny.

Johnny looked at him. "What do you mean? Are you talking about the alien?"

Then Jhonen heard it. Yelling, lots of yelling. He unlocked his front door peeking out, only to see a real life zim running in circles in the rain. "Get it off of me!"

Jhonen hesitated. He was letting his dangerous creations into his house. He knew he created them, but he didn't know how obedient they would be. He sighed. It was a once in a life time chance, so he might as well. He opened the door, and the blinded Zim fell flat on his rug.

"Inferior human! Zim needs no saving!" Jhonen sighed shutting the door. If they showed up he wondered who else would. He had no idea how many people came out of his head. Nor did he know how many his house could hold.

Zim brushed himself off, noticing Gir not in his disguise. "Gir! Stop! You'll blow our cover!" Jhonen smirked. He got the feeling he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

A/n: Wasn't that fun?


	2. The Chase is On!

A/N: Yay! Three reviews already…thanks to all…I really just wanted to start off with three mains in the last chapter…and I don't think I can get happy noodle boy in …he is a stick figure after all. But I plan to get some less used people in here as well as more used. So anyways…chapters 2…enjoy!

It was twenty minutes after Jhonen's characters had entered his life outside his head. This would have been the greatest twenty minutes of his life if it weren't for the fact that the entire time Johnny had persistently chased Gir around the house while Zim chased Johnny hoping he wouldn't give away his alien secret. In this process the three of them broke a very nice vase. Why! Jhonen liked that vase.

Jhonen sighed. Maybe he could break this up. He had to be careful though. He knew Johnny better than anyone, and death of him by his own character would really fucking suck. He had to be genius here. He went into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. Perfect!

"Hey…ummm…people" He shouted. "Over here!" All three of them stopped and stared at him. Which was weird because if they all where in character they would have kept it going. "Maybe I do have…well…some control…" Jhonen thought. He held up a cherry slushy he got from a Shell gas station this morning.. He pointed it at Johnny. "Here…this for you…It's a cherry fizzwizz." Of course in Jhonen's comic slushies and fizz whizzes were the same thing.

Johnny's eyes got as big as they could possibly go in this dimension. He took it from Jhonen's hand. "Why thank you." He shot out. "You may be a human that hasn't offended me yet. My thanks. As you already know I'm Johnny, but you can…"

Jhonen sighed. "I know. Let me guess, call you Nny?"

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Wait a fucking second. Your not one of those stalkers like what was his name…Jimmy?" Anger showed in his face.

Jhonen shook his head, still completely calm. This surprised him, because he knew exactly how Johnny could be. "No, but in this town Nny is a common nick name for Johnny." He grinned inwardly. Pure Genius.

Johnny lightened up. "Good, because I don't like stalkers or posers for that matter. We wouldn't want to get hurt…and I don't want to spoil my good mood."

"Excuse me pathetic humans, but where are we?" Zim finally inquired. His amazing perception let him realize he looked different…like parallel universes caused his body to become 3-D. It only took him a half an hour.

Jhonen cringed. He didn't want to explain this. His lazy side was kicking in, and if he did…Johnny would probably kill him for making his life miserable. Pretending time! "This is a different world you where sent to…um…hang out in. You don't really need to do anything here. The almighty creator just wanted you here for some reason. You know…like a secret. Don't even ask, because I have no idea either." He smiled."Mwahahaha…smartness" He thought to himself.

"Hey amigo." Called a voice with a slightly heavy Mexican accent. Johnny turned to look behind him, only to see no one but the altar boy of doom himself.

"Oh, Hello" Jhonen said casually waving at Pepito. The Anti-Christ came out of the shadows plopping himself on the couch. "Hey," Jhonen said referring to all of them, "I have lots of bedrooms if you want to stay here, because honestly I wouldn't recommend going into the real world." Jhonen shudder. Oh the horror of fan girls. *shudder* "You might die…Yes, it is possible Johnny."

Jhonen then remembered something. "Oh, I meant bed room is just for Pepito…I know you guys don't sleep. Don't worry, I don't sleep much either."

Pepito grinned. "All right. _Buenos Noches amigos_." Peptio hopped off the couch heading for bed. "The dark prince needs his rest…for it recharges the power of the dark side."

Jhonen wasn't paying attention, and when he looked at Peptio again he frowned. "That's my room" He thought. "Ah well…better not test it."


	3. note to Self:Comic Con Tommorrow

A/N: I've decide I CANNOT USE ALL CHARACTERS… mainly because…well…I'm worried about Jhonen not being able to move through his house from the cramping of such tight space…I should probably just put about 4 more in…but I'll see how many it takes to fill his house…we will just see.

Disclaimer: Dun own any characters…they all belong to the poor fellow about to be tortured and given a massive headache in this story…o.o.

…….

Jhonen sighed. Things had maybe calmed down…maybe. He had gotten Johnny to relax and watch television. He had given Gir access to the fridge where he kept his oh so precious stacked of to go taco bell tacos. As for Zim…he really hadn't much to preoccupy him, so he just figured he would give him a plate of waffles and see what happened. Nothing yet…that was a good thing. As for Pepito, he was in dream land.

Now to sit down and draw a little. Possibly he could update his twitter. Eh, maybe later. He wasn't in the typing mood. Play video games? Nope. Nny had the television. Damn. His characters took up to much of his damn household for his comfort. No matter. He still had his drawing desk.

He laid his pencil to his paper. He had to use his amazing witty-ness here. He couldn't draw his characters currently…or wait! Oh shit! What if they found his sketches of them on that one wall in his little artist's office! Aw, shit. He needed to think of these things with his amazing brain. Yet he didn't. He trudged into his office causally.

He looked at his covered wall. Covered….covered in papers. He sighed. He would just lock the door for now, and get to it later. Fuck yeah! Procrastination… He turned the key, heading back to where he was going to draw in the living room. It was very quite for these being his characters.

He looked at his schedule pinned to a little clipboard hanging from the side of his fridge where Gir lay knocked out next to a heaping pile of taco wrappers. His finger traced down to tomorrow's date. "September seventeenth." He muttered aloud. He looked for any event s that day. "San Diego comic con…JV signing."

His eyes narrowed. "How do I suppose, am I going to do that with them here?" He could call in sick, but Rikki would probably kill him, and his fans would have his as meats for breakfast. Not exactly the best plan…

He sighed. He would just go, and pray that no one here…got out or something. He sighed. As much as he detested sleep he needed his rest. Damn and he hadn't slept in five days either. He envied his character Johnny sometimes. The stupid bastard was able to fight the bodily function. Possibly this was the reason he gave him that pleasure.

He went over to get a cup of coffee and noticed shaking legs from under the table. Out of curiosity of which one it was this time He pulled up the table cloth. "Oh hello." He mused at the seven year old under the table.

"Squee!" Came a high pitched squeak.

Jhonen sighed. "C'mon Squee. Obviously that isn't a comfortable position." He coaxed him out. Mainly because he needed that table in the morning.

Squee crawled out. "Ummm…The scary neighbor man is in the next room. Can you watch him please? Schmee says he's up to no good, but he says you're a good man. He doesn't like a lot of people so…I'm happy he likes you." Squee clung to his teddy bear which was tucked under his arm. He spoke softly, like he was afraid of being heard.

Jhonen was slightly shocked by that statement. "Hmmm…really? He likes me? Ah…well then…You know it's late. You should sleep." He tried to get Squee to sleep. Which wasn't hard, except for he prayed to god that there would be no nightmares tonight. He needed his rest for the Comic con tomorrow.

He smirked. Sleepy time! He trotted over to his desk. He then glanced at his paper. Eh, maybe just one sketch before bed. He put his pencil to the paper feeling his eyes droop. The last thing he heard was Gir mutter in his Taco induced sleep. "Piggy piggy…"

Then his eyes drifted off, him passing out on his desk. Damn…he really wanted to draw. Fucking bodily functions.


	4. Dear God, Why Me?

A/N: wow! I have A LOT of reviews…that are good! Thanks to all for them! This is the latest chapter in things that go boom in the night. Here we go…^ ^

……….

Jhonen opened his eyes looking around. "What?" He muttered remembering last night. "Silence? It is really possible with my characters?" Then it occurred to him. What if it was all a dream? Damn. He questioned sleep for a reason.

He peeked into the living room. Nope. Johnny was STILL watching television. How is that possible? Johnny? Staying in one place all night? Weird…

He trudged into the kitchen to see Gir asleep with a taco and his stuffed moose. How the fuck did he get his stuffed moose!!! ((A/N: o.o…Jhonen has a stuffed moose? Wootness and such!!!...))

Zim was literally barely able to move from his consumption of waffles. Jhonen put a hand to his chin. Maybe, just maybe, he liked waffles too much for his own good.

"Hey amigo!" The anti-Christ called from the table.

Jhonen pivoted on his foot to face him. "Hey." He called not surprised by the new comer. "Squee …Dib" He acknowledged both of them.

Dib was eyeing Zim warily. "You know he is an alien right?"

Jhonen laughed just noticing something. Dib had Andy's voice. Zim had Richard's, and Gir had Rikki's. Damn, that was jus too funny. "It's possible…" Jhonen shrugged answering Dib's statement. He'd rather NOT start that up right now. He had a convention to get too.

Squee nibbled on a waffle plain, while Pepito poured on the maple syrup. "Errrr…bye?" Jhonen said putting on his coat and walking outside. The three kids waved as he headed out the door.

He closed the door behind him, and at that very second that the lock clicked signaling it was shut Jhonen whipped out his cell phone. He stood there for a second holding it. Should he tell Rikki? He looked at his car. Probably not. Rikki would kind of be scared at a metal little Gir with his voice running around.

He got in. "Thank God, and actual comic-con IN my town." He started the key's ignition the car starting with out a problem. "Okay, I get it." He muttered. "NOW you start up."

He drove down the streets, arriving at the convention hall on time, luckily. He was about to get out when he heard something in the back seat. He looked back there. There Nny sat, staring at him.

Jhonen stared at him. "How did you…"

Nny cut him off. "I followed you. You got in the car. I did too. I was curious as to where you where going…"

Jhonen glanced from side to side nervously. "You can't exactly come in…" He said almost in a whisper. He was thinking about cosplayers. If Nny saw a cosplayer, as disgusting as they where, his first thought would be…Jimmy…Jhonen sighed. As much fun as killing was…and it was veeerrry fun….he didn't want Johnny coming in. "If you stay in here, I promise I will go to the twenty four seven, and buy you cherry- freezie pops all week?" Jhonen said it almost as a question, a hope that he would listen.

Johnny sighed. "Fine, I have no need to entertain myself anyhow. Might as well wipe away my emotions, and forget about entertainment."

Jhonen smiled. "Okie dokie, I'll be back!"

He got out of the car, walking over to the back entranced of the convention hall. "Here we go," He muttered, "Fan hell."

He opened to door halfway only to be stopped by some one. "Hey Jhonen."

Jhonen looked up. "Oh, hi Rikki." …Oh god, did he see Johnny?

Rikki smiled "You going in?"

Jhonen looked at him. "Yeah."

He opened the door, seeing a booth as expected of his stuff. It was expected, because the center did it for him. He went to sit behind the table. Wincing whenever a fan came by, with a Johnny or Invader Zim shirt. That's really the only way he could tell. Thankfully enough, not many where wearing his merchandise. It was slightly embarrassing.

Time flew by, and eventually he had a signing. He got out a pen. The first guy up was in his teens, and obviously eccentrically gothic. He handed him a shirt. "Yeah…ummm…sign this…cuz…uhhhh….it's a shirt…"

Jhonen sighed, what an idiot. He took a sharpie signing away. He felt a tug under the table. The girl in front of him was approaching. Before she did, he glanced down. "Fuck me" He thought

Johnny was under the table…

The next girl came up. Jhonen smiled nervously at her. "I just love…" she began.

Jhonen winced. Don't say it…

It was too late. "Johnny the homicidal maniac!" she busted out. "I mean, you're a genius! Your shit is amazing!"

While she was ranting, Jhonen looked under the table. Oh shit! He was gone!

He looked up. The ranting had stopped. His jaw dropped. Johnny was there, standing right there.

The girl made a face. "You're a really good cosplayer. Could you back off?"

Jhonen stood up. This wasn't going to go over well.

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "What exactly was this about…a…Johnny…The...Homicidal…Maniac???!!!"

The girl's eyes widened. "You don't know about JTHM?"

Johnny looked confused. "JTA whaaaa???"

Jhonen went over too her. "That's enough."

The girl looked up at him. "Okay" she said obeying the high and mighty master of comics.

Rikki came over eating a hot dog. "What's going on?"

He eyed Johnny. "Who's this guy?"

Johnny's eye twitched. He looked at the girl. "What the fuck is going on!!!???"

It was kinda funny, because the entire line for autographs was not begging the rest of the line to keep moving. They where fixed on scene before them.

Johnny was getting really impatient. "I want to know! What is this JTIL…Or whatever it is???"

A man called from the back of the line. "Man, If your at a comic convention, at least get to know your comics!!!"

Johnny was shrieking "What the fuck! You're all stupid shit headed bastards! Why can't I just know…?" He paused looking at a man about to call security.

Jhonen was just standing there in pure horror. He noticed the man as well. He hurried over to him, lowering the pager. "Please don't. He'll kill you all…"

The security officer gave him a look.

Jhonen sighed. "Please…just give me five minutes?"

The officer nodded really really confused.

Jhonen sighed. "I am not ready to die…" He thought approaching his creation.

He tapped Johnny on the shoulder. Johnny whirled around nostrils practically flailing. The entire line was just gaping at this dude, and EVERYONE was wondering why Jhonen was even talking to him.

Jhonen looked him straight in the eye. "Ummm…remember the deal about the cherry freezie-pops? I'll buy you infinite supplies if you never do this again…You won't have to buy them ever again…I promise…"

Johnny eyes widened. "You're…you're being nice to me? No ones ever nice to me…" He sniffed. "Okie dokie!!"

Jhonen whispered to Rikki, "I'll explain later. Cancel the signing."

Rikki nodded, not a clue in his mind to what just even happened. Yet, unfortunately for him, that girl figured it out. She reached up poking Johnny. "Ummm….Nny?"

Johnny turned around. "WHAT???"

Jhonen realized she had figured it out, because right then he heard the most horrific sound in the whole entire world. A fan girl shriek. "EEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!! It's really him!"

Jhonen knew fandom would lead to easily believing his predicament. "Johnny," He whispered. "Can we please go now? For your own good, we should run."

Johnny eyed him cautiously. "Fine…I'll run with you. Yet, you're gonna have to explain. Unless you want to die that is..."

In honesty, the only reason Jhonen wasn't dead was because Johnny believed only Jhonen knew the answer to his predicament.

They looked at each other nodding, and took off towards the door. Jhonen hurried into the car slamming his door, Johnny getting into shot gun.

Jhonen floored it out of the parking lot, and got to regular speed once on the road. Holy shitting piggies, this was not going to go over well…

A/N: that was sooo much fun to write, dear god…poor Jhonen…thinks he regrets it NOW much? Bwahahahaha


	5. did Someone Put Drugs in My Soda?

A/N: Sweet! Last chapter was quite the situation. Really…the only reason I had the fans figure out who Johnny was because fandom is a disease that can lead you to believe in the impossible. I know from experience. *shudder* powdered eggs…anyways…read as you will…

Jhonen was absolutely having the worst day of his life. Sure his characters were great and all, but they were ruining his life. Shit! Poor Rikki, he hoped the mob wouldn't kill him. After all, Rikki had such nice brain meats. It would be a shame to see them spilled onto the convention hall floor.

Jhonen looked over at Johnny who was glaring back at him. "Cherry Freezie pop…NOW???"

Jhonen sighed pulling into the local circle K. "I'll be right back."

Johnny grumbled to himself kicking his boots onto the dashboard, while Jhonen rushed inside.

Two minutes passed before he came out with a cherry slushie. He got back into the driver's side, handing it to Johnny. "Here."

Damn, was he really ONLY able to control him with cherry food products? Shouldn't a creator have a bit more control? Fuck…

Jhonen arrived back at his house. Johnny got out slurping happily, and marching inside. Jhonen was about to head in after him when a dark blue car pulled up in his drive way. Rikki. His brain meats were saved for the time being. Kudos for him!

Jhonen looked back. His door was closed. Good.

Rikki stumbled over to him panting. "Do you mind telling me what that was exactly?"

Jhonen shrugged. "Well…If I told you…Promise not to be horrified, or explode, or any other type of troublesome human emotion?"

Rikki raised an eyebrow... "We have known each other since college. I think I can handle it."

Just then as if in perfect timing Dib climbed out the chimney sliding down the roof to meet the opening front door. Zim sprung out. "Pathetic human! You cannot defeat me!"

Dib's eye twitched, tackling Zim as they wrestled on into Jhonen's home. Jhonen winced. What a perfect time for a face palm.

Rikki shook his head. "Did you…did you…see that?" He shook his head again. Did someone slip drugs into his soda?

Jhonen looked at him. "Yeah…I saw it. Trust me, it gets worse."

Rikki walked past Jhonen peeking through a window, where GIR popped up making him fall back. "I got a piece of toast!" the metal robot chimed munching happily on his find.

Rikki gaped in disbelief. "Is that GIR!!!!?????"

Jhonen walked up to him. "Yeah…I know…It took awhile to get used to. I have no idea how I slept last night."

Rikki looked at him even more shocked. "You? Sleep?"

Jhonen narrowed his eyes. "Well…more like pass out of exhaustion. I really didn't want to sleep…"

Rikki nodded. "I see…Ummm…Do we go in?"

Jhonen was surprised he even wanted to. "I guess…" He opened the door his eyes widening as he rushed inside. "Hey! Stay away from my 360! It makes good cakes!" He rushed in leaving Rikki appalled. This was going to be so overwhelming. He could tell.

((A/N: the 360 thing was a reference to JV's twitter…lol…just thought I would put it in there...))

Rikki stepped inside. "Why hello…" A sinister voice called. He looked up. "Dear…God…" It was Senior Diablo…

Jhonen noticed it. "Huzzah...Now we have Satan." He muttered. They just kept coming, didn't they? He gloated in it for a second. Damn, he had an amazing imagination. He was so awesome. Actually, no, he wasn't. He made this mess. So he left Rikki to introduce himself to the characters.

So, should he try to take action of controlling them…Or would that just lead to chaos? The again control would be good…But then again he didn't feel like death at the moment….So what should he do?

Five minutes passed.

Jhonen frowned. "Stupid decision making dilemmas…"

A/N: Yeah..I know it's short…get over it…I didn't feel like writing…Yay for laziness! Anywhow…Now rikki S. Is in on this…Jhonen has an army…of two! Such a big army…*sigh* I want an army…


	6. there is a face in my fridge

A/N: Wow, I feel really loved. Thanks for all reviews/alerts/and favs so far. Yup Yup. That pretty much covers it. I shall just keep you at bay, and make you wonder about stuff. I'm not sure what that stuff s yet. But you will wonder…….a lot!

………………………………….

Rikki stared at Jhonen. "You really have a hand full don't you."

Jhonen nodded. "Indeedy-doody. Damn, I love saying that….heh." He paused. "You do realize you are my support incase things get to messy, or shit like that." (A/N: wouldn't it be funny if instead of messy, I made Jhonen say wacky….I am so evil…)

Rikki nodded. "Well...we are friend…I suppose so."

Jhonen nodded. "Okie dokie….You should go now."

Rikki looked at the door. "It would be a good idea…" He leaned over and whispered at Jhonen. "I don't think Senior Diablo likes me."

Jhonen sighed. "Just go…" With that Rikki walked out the door.

Jhonen turned to hear silence, and to find that everyone was sitting there staring at him. Dib spoke up. "Look we all know you created us."

Jhonen blinked. "You do?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, but I wanted cherry fizz-whizzes, and what I did was fun. Humans are very unpleasant, as you put it. Apparently you controlled my dialogue. So I wanted to mess with one…you."

Jhonen was really confused. "So, Johnny why are you not screaming, and threatening to kill me."

Johnny smirked. "It's simple. I wanted to know what Johnny the homicidal maniac was. I guess it's me. We all saw the sketches in your sketch room. I have no reason to hate you. Your hands guaranteed that I could never get caught. So honestly I have to thank you."

Jhonen looked around. "So…you all are cool with it right?"

Every one looked around. Only one person spoke. "No! I, Zim, should be more powerful than all of you inferior species."

Senior Diablo bent down glaring Zim in the eye, and the shutting up began.

Jhonen pondered what to do know. "Have any of you ever tried Wii bowling?"

They all shook their heads. Jhonen shrugged. "Then I suppose we should play. I'll make the taquitos, and get out the Tostitos."

He marched into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. There, right there, in the fridge was a floating holographic head thingy. Jhonen squinted at it. "I don't remember creating you before?"

The head chuckled. "You didn't. I am a part of you. I just am here to let you know your characters have to go back soon."

Jhonen sighed. "I'm afraid I have no idea how to do that."

The head blinked. "Oh, well…I forgot the instruction manual. I suppose I should say it myself. It's kinda like a super power. You just think about it."

Jhonen frowned. "Wait…I don't get head explody, or laser beams shooting out of my fingers, or even flight?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

The head looked down. "You keep your spagettios in the fridge?"

Jhonen looked down. "You can't comprehend that."

The face sighed. "Adios JV…" And in the next second it disappeared…

Jhonen shrugged and hurried up to get the taquitos, and Tostitos. He shivered. Today he discovered that fridges…where cold.

He thought back to what the face of doom told him. Before he sent them back though, he needed to play video games. Lots and lots of video games…

………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Geez, I'm sorry guys…but the next chapter is the last one. I mean, It obviously can't go on forever. So drink up the fun, for it will not last. No matter how much you want it too…It cannot last. So…yeah…I'm done…finished…el Fin…fini….end…blown up….poof!


	7. The Inevitable End

A/n: This is the last chapter...and I plan to make it long, just for the readers....and because I have alot to get out in this last little tid-bit.

.........

"Hey Squee..." Johnny hissed. "Pass me a taquito."

Squee nervously glanced up. His neighbor was asking him to pass him some food. He should do it, so he wouldn't get killed. He picked up a paper plate putting a Taquito on it. "Here." He said quietly passing it to Nny.

Johnny smiled content. He looked at it, and ate happily.

On the other side of the living room Jhonen was kind of pouting. "Since when was Dib so good at video games? I thought that was Gaz's thing..." Jhonen thought after being beaten again by Dib's amazing Wii skills.

"Bwahahahahaaaaaaa!!!! I am Zim! No one can beat me!" Zim said crawling on his spider legs in an amzingly epic battle of nerf darts with Pepito.

"No way amigo! I, dark prince of the underworld will beat you. Then we can indulge in non-sould toast!"

Zim glared at him."Zim needs no toast!"

_"The time has come, ."_

Jhonen sulked. "Fine." He stood on his coffee table, and faced his characters."It's, uh, time for you guys to go back now."

The characters sulked, but reluctantly gathered by the table.

Jhonen pressed his hand to his head like it was blowing up of the heads time. He felt the power welling up inside of him to send them back. _**"Focus. "**_ He listened for a sound. silence. He opened his eyes. he was alone.

He stepped now from the coffee table. What now?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny stood up. He was back in that home with the floorboards stained with blood.

"Back so soon?"

"Hello Meat." Johnny walked down toawrds his basement to hear the familair sounds of screaming. He was having so much fun, but now it was time to have fun HIS way. He trudged down the stairs pacing himself for the spooky effect.

"You....you fucking bastard! When I get out of here..."

"Tsk. Tsk. you....you are the one that spilled coffee on my favorite shirt. No quicky-death-time for you!" Johnny glared at her. "Ha! Ha! You get to die now!"

--------------------------------------

Senoir Diablo was back in his rightful home of Hell. His long skelatal body paced the street. He heard the usual shit.

"My ass is STILL big in these pants."

"I wanted fucking Pepsio! You fucking gave me Cokeo!"

"I have no peanut butter! Why has God forsaken me soooo!!!!!! WHHHHYYYY!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zim!"

"what?"

"I'm going to destroy you." Zim eyed Dib warily as he stood upon a table. "Hey! everyone! Zim IS an alien!  
Loo!" He said pointing to GIR who had randomly shown up un-costumed. "He has a robot!"

Zim backed up. "That's my uhhhh.....Grandma. She is sick. I need to get her to the hospital. He threw a muffin at Dib's head frantically. "Look he has a muffin on his head! now laugh...like you've never laughed...before!"

Zim dragged Gir away as the crowd ridiculed Dib about his muffin head. Gir grinned. "I like the muffins! I likes them gooood."

"There will be plenty of muffins when you get home GIR. Walk."

-----------------------------------------------------

Squee hid under the bed in his usual place hugging Schmee. "Mommy and daddy are fighting again Schmee." He gasped at Schmees response. "No schmee cutting people all over the place then pouring alchohol on their bodies and watching them scream is a BAD thing."

----------------------------------------------------

Pepito pouted on the couch. "Man, this sucks. dad's at work....what do I do?" Then it came to him. "Video games." He trudged up to his room.

His mom barely caught him to call up the stairwell. "Rememeber Son, no death-beams in the house!"

--------------------------------------------------

(somewhere in the lost midst of time....a character that did not come out of Jhonen's head resides.)

A stick figure wandered into the park placing an old crate firmly on the soft grass. People gathered around him curious as to what he was doing. The sticky-noodle thingy cleared his throat.

"Hello people! Beware of my kiwis! They eat, and digest your children....mmmm....kids. I am iron pan! Fear my cooking of the potatoe. They're after my luck charms! what am I saying....I mean......GGGAAAAARRRGGGG!!!!!!!!! chocolate bubble gum!"

About twenty feet away a boy started to cry. "Make the noises stop!"

hHis father nodded taking out a gun. BOOM! the noodle has died again. Just then out of the sky a flying car descended. "You killed Kenny! You bastards! Oh...wait it's not Kenny....carry on."

With his last words the noodle bot summoned an elderly woman. "Hey, come here and eat my pants."

-------------------------------------------------------

Jhonen sat in his living room, still alone. "IT's quiet." He complained. "Too quiet." He went to his fridge, and reached in for a soda, hitting the face thing. "Oh, it's you." He said.

The face chuckled. "Enjoying the silence?"

Jhonen shrugged. "I dunno. I mean I can't hear them anymore. well...I can....i can imagine what they are doing, but I can't officially HEAR them anymore. Dig?"

the face sighed. "You know that you can visit them right? yiu can go iside your mine. The lighting when it hit you, gave you that ability."

Jhonen laughed. "Why didn't you say so?"

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the following day. Jhonen was sitting at his desk. He began to draw Johnny then stopped. He had been working on drawing all today during work hours. He closed his eyes tapping into his amazing mental powers. He opened them, and he was in the house numbered seven seve seven.

Johnny looked up from the telvision set. "Oh....it's you. i was wondering when you would stop by. Please make your self at home. Have a seat."

_____________________________________

(a/n) well....quoting JTHM...All things that are good inveitably end. Then the rot sets in...so yeah...you can rot now. then again you can go on with your happy little lives. ^_^...This was such a fun story to write. thanikies for all reviews. So long and goodnight folks....so long and goodnight.


End file.
